


A Chance Run-In

by TARDISinthebedroom



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Meetings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISinthebedroom/pseuds/TARDISinthebedroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, are on a trip through Europe with a group of friends and run into a handsome stranger in a park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Run-In

**Author's Note:**

> My wishful thinking about Tom Hiddleston written down as a short fanfiction. Y/N - Your Name. Enjoy!

     You laugh uncontrollably as you fly down the street, one of your friends on either side. When you had agreed to go on a trip with them to Europe, you had no idea that this was what you would end up doing. You had to admit though, that rollerblading through a park in England was by far one of the best things you have ever done.

     It had taken you a while to get accustomed to rollerblading, but after numerous bumps and bruises, you were finally able to keep up with your friends.

     You slow down to catch your breath, admiring the scenery around you as your friends continue on ahead, racing each other. Rounding the corner of a small cafe, your eyes are fixed on the foliage above instead of in front of you where they should be. You happen to glance down in front of you just as a person steps out of the cafe and into your path.

     Involuntarily crying out, you reach out with both hands and end up, miraculously, grabbing a lamppost beside the path. Your hand latches on, effectively diverting your course from the unlucky pedestrian. Swinging around the lamppost with your momentum, you come face-to-face with a pair of wide, brilliant blue eyes.

     Breathing hard, you gasp out a quick apology. "Ohmygosh, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I almost ran you over-"

     The pedestrian, a tall, brown haired, attractive man, cuts you off with a laugh and a wave of his hand, the other holding a steaming cup of coffee. "It's quite alright. Thanks to that lamppost and your quick reflexes, I'm perfectly fine."

     You breathe out a quick side of relief, muttering one last "Sorry about that", before making a decision. You brush your hair out of your eyes, offer him your most charming smile, and stick out your hand.

     "My name's Y/N, by the way." The man smiles back and grasps your gloved hand in his, giving it a small shake. "My name's Tom."

     "It's nice to meet you, Tom. Would you happen to be single?" You upbruptness surprises him, his eyes widening slightly before he responds.

     "Yes, actually, I am."

     "What would you say to trading numbers and perhaps meeting for lunch tomorrow?"

      Your confidence suprises you, but it probably helps that you don't even live in England, your current stop, and therefore wouldn't have to risk running into Tom if he turned you down. He appears thoughtful, then takes his phone out of his jacket pocket. You pull yours out too, trading with Tom. You quickly punch in your name, number, and snap a quick selfie, before trading phones again to discover that Tom had done the same thing.

    Feeling giddy with your success, you ask Tom if it would be better for you to call or text him to set up the time and place.

     He smiles and responds, "If it's all right, I'll text you tonight."

     "Sure!" Hearing your name, you turn your head to see your two friends beckoning you from further down the path. Giving Tom a little smile and a wave, you call "Talk to you tonight!" as you set off once more down the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave you and your imagination up to what happens next ;) If you enjoyed reading this, leave a like or a comment! Suggestions and constructive criticisms always welcome!


End file.
